Time for a worm
by Phantom of Fate
Summary: It was once said that the man who messed with time would face the consequences, well, I faced them, beat them, and turned them around, I fixed the future, changed the past, now? I'm just tired, except, the universe is not quite done with me quite yet.


**Declaimer**

**I do no own Quantum Break or Worm, they belong to John C. "Wildbow" McCrae and Remedy entertainment.**

_Time to move in_

The Number one killer, is Time.

It destroys us all.

This what you need to know, time is broken, a growing fracture that would to the end of Time, we went after a devise that could fix, we failed, and in order to fix everything...

I needed to break the loop or else everything is doomed.

Time.

Such a strange concept that humanity has created, most of human history has been met with either wanting to go back to stop mistakes, not knowing the ramifications or going forward to see what would happen, not seeing that knowing the future even once could change it entirely.

Alex Joyce had seen the future, his brother too, and it changed them, molded them into beings who manipulate time to varying degrees.

But, it was stuck on a loop.

Everything they did just made the clock turn faster until the it was rewound again and again by a man of the name, Martin Hatch.

A.. _thing..._that managed to acquire a human form, but was actuality a being that existed between moments and populated the End of Time with many of its kind.

Something that Paul had turned into at the last few moments of his life.

(Two Years into the End of Time)

The End of Time could be considered beautiful, in the same way a cheetah, a deadly kind of beauty, pretty at a distance, not so much when clawing your face off. Shattered glass-like lines appeared in sky, signifying that a Stutter had happened.

Only this time it was much worse, it was permanent.

At least, until he fixed the machine, thought a shadowed figured as he climbed a building that was both exploding and being built back up at the same time.

Light finally showed on his face and we see the face of our protagonist.

Shaggy dark brown hair framed a pale vintage, one that hadn't quite seen the sun in a long time, had baby blue eyes. The figure identified as a male who wore a blue jacket with a white hood that that had slashes on the arms with a cut on his face, one that was rapidly healing, he wore dark blue pants with black and white shoes.

The boy looked behind to see if anything followed him and climbed down into building, narrowly avoiding the paused explosion and opened the door leading to stairs, time dodging down to bottom, glass-like chronon particles circling around him, eager to stop this nightmare, once and for all.

As he got to bottom of the stairs, he went behind them and opened the door to basement, where his base of operations was at.

"Home sweet home" He said as he stepped in the rather large basement, well, larger since he hammered at for months on end so that it was big enough for his plan.

He looked at the machine that took two years to build, even with Will's notes, he was not a natural genius like Will, so it took years to just right, even if just once.

The time machine in front of him was most advanced jury-rigged thing in existence, metal from cars, large cables from high-school experiments, a mountain of different batteries form cars to mobile houses and generators that he could smuggle and what was basically a few small cars to make the tunnel so that he could be precise when going through.

And in the middle was a mini black hole generator that he finally managed to complete after all these years.

The boy walked past the time machine and and into a room he created for only one purpose, a camera so that he could record his _final _message.

The boy grabbed a chair that was next to door, unfolded it, started up the camera and then sat down.

"Hey Will," He started. "Its me, Alex"

Alexander Mason Joyce, that was his name, though he liked to be called Alex. Alex grew up in a empty home, you see his parents died a few months after he was born, his parents died in a car crash while he was at home being taken of by his brothers, Will and Jack. He was ten when Jack had taken him after Will had blamed the both of them for the loss of their parents and since then it was just the two of them, and sometimes Paul would come by, eventually, tensions grew high enough that Jack left River-port and took Alex with him, all the way to Bangkok, Thailand where the two of them settled for a while, at least until the day Paul called his brother for a favor...

"Your, uh, probably wondering what in hell is going on, right? Well, the Time Machine, it worked, you made something that could either go forward or backwards in time, only there's a catch," Alex explained. "Everything is on a loop, sometimes little differences but always the same result, the End of Time".

Alex pressed the stop button on the camera and proceeded to teleport to the roof of the building he was in, put it on a stand and pressed the Record button again.

"This is the End of Time," Alex moved the camera to show everything around him. "Everything is frozen, never to move and all the more dangerous considering what lives here, the Shifters, beings who live in between moments and somehow live outside of time".

Alex pressed pause again and teleported back down to the basement, not caring that his powers likely caused a certain someone to notice him.

Alex set the camera back on the table in front of pressed play.

"Now, your probably wondering how to stop all this from happening right? Well, there is only one way to make sure this never happens, to break all the theories that say the past cannot be changed, your theories, to break the loop the world has been caught in since the first Time Machine..." Alex looked away from the camera, hesitating.

Alex took a deep breath, already knowing how his brother would react to what he had to say next.

"You must kill Paul Serene" Alex told the camera, seemingly looking his into his brother eyes from across Time itself. "Your probably running theories through you head, trying to think of ways to stop the End of Time while keeping Paul alive, and it wont work, trust me I tried, I tried so hard..." Alex closed his eyes tight, but tears still ran down his cheeks, thinking about all the people he was forced to kill. Alex took a deep breath and looked back at the camera, and started talking again, his eyes red and voice hoarse.

"This Timeline? Its fucked, this is the worst case scenario, the end of world, the end times, whatever you want to call it, its fucked up, but you can make it where none of this has to happen though, you can save the world, get us back from the place we were in".

Alex moved his hand to stop the recording for the last time, but stopped and sat back down talked to the camera, one last time.

"Jack wanted to forgive you, you know? Its just that he was never good with dealing with saying that he was wrong, if you want to know where he is when you fix this thing, go to Bangkok in Thailand, your Alex and Jack live in Chinatown near a one of the big hotels, heh, even after all this time I still can't pronounce the name of the place, anyway don't try to come here and take me back, from what I've learned about Time Travel, there cannot be two people of the same person to be in the past for long, or else bad things start to happen, so I just wanted to say, I love you Will, and I hope that this future never comes to pass"

And with that, Alex finally turned off the camera and left the room to the finish the Time Machine.

( 30 min later)

A man walked on a sidewalk, avoiding numerous people, those were frozen in time, who never knew that the worst thing in history had happened, and they never would.

The man had dark skin that seemingly faded in and out of existence, he wore a black business suit with a red and white striped tie and black dress shoes. This..._man_...was called Martin Hatch, though he was once called something different, though that was a very long time ago, so long that he had forgotten his original name. He was Shifter, a being that could be any where and when in time, though not many had a humanoid form like he had.

He stopped walking when he finally reached his destination, a exploding house that held the last thing that could reverse his new world.

A enemy he had fought millennia for, though only he knew that.

Martin opened the door that led to the living room, seeing what was the cause for the explosion, a man had accidentally lit his curtains on fire, which landed on the furnace, causing it to explode over and over again.

Martin smiled at the mans frozen face, which showed despair at the situation, and seemed to follow Martin, despite him being frozen in time.

The Shifter walked around the explosion to basement door and slowly walked down the steps, as if to build suspension, though it was obviously not needed seeing that Alex was sitting in a chair, eating some barque chips, staining his fingers slightly.

"What took you so long, Mat?" Asked Alex, his mouth still having chips in it.

Martin looked disgusted by the sheer presence of the young man, looking at the small sneer he had on his face confirming it.

"Mr. Joyce," Hatch ground out, his face becoming stoic as he looked at the activated Time Machine behind Alex. "How, interesting that I would find you here, of all people". Hatch raises a eyebrow, seeing Alex still eating those chips with a carefree expression, something that he hadn't worn in years.

"Well,"He said, licking his fingers so that they were not sticky. "I couldn't not be here, this was the only place where you wouldn't look" He looked smug as he said this.

"After all, who would look at a exploding building without thinking death?"

Martin looked at the Time Machine suddenly with wide eyes before slowly closing his eyes, seemingly calm before his form seemed to distort violently, his entire body turning red, Martin roaring like a animal before launching himself a the youngest Joyce, who was smirking at the thing in front of him.

The Shifter and Demi-Shifter ran at each other, their powers at full throttle, never noticing time going backwards ever so slowly.

It was Martin who got the first punch in, his distorting form not pulling any punches as his fist crashed into Alex's face, though not without him giving out some punishment for himself, uppercutting Hatch across the floor.

Hatch got up first, him being a full Shifter allowing negate most of the damage, Alex now being near the Time Machine, his nose broken and blood running down his lip, though he still had the smirk on his face, as if knowing something the full Shifter didn't, infuriating him even more.

Hatch Time Rushed to at Alex, who was now chuckling at the older man, and grabbed him by the neck and teleported to the top of the machine, hanging over the edge near the mini black hole.

"What are you laughing at, you fool?!" Martin Hatch screamed into the face of one of his most hated enemies. Alex struggled to breath, but manged to get a few words that shocked the Shifter to his time shattered core.

"Look...around...you" Alex manged to get out, his face starting to turn red. Martin did this and at first wondered what his foe was talking about before looking up, eyes widening in shock as the explosion that was over them was going backwards, but this time instead of lightning back up was going as far back as when it beginning before going back even further.

Martin looked at the walls around the Time Machine, slowly building themselves back up into a normal wall, parts of the Time Machine disappearing entirely, though the core was still running strong, even if it was sparking a little.

"What have you done?" asked Hatch agonizing, his form starting to flicker in and out, his grip on the younger Joyce slipping enough so that he could speak.

"Time's are changing," Alex spoke the truth, not even bothering to lie, seeing as it was the end. "You managed to destroy most of the core of Will's machine, but not enough were it was unusable".

Alex's form was starting to flicker two, though not as violently as Hatch's.

"I knew I could never exist in the past, that's what drove Paul mad, his past self and his new self could never realign, their personalities, their powers, their mindsets drove one insane and other to, well, become colder, more able to anger, and when young Paul left? It was too late, the process was set in, though I do think he loved Amaral, and he knew the end was coming and left to protect her"

Hatch looked confused at this, at least until Alex continued.

"So, instead, I sent a message, I beat Time itself with a Jury-rigged Time Machine and and a Drone with a USB attached to it!" Exclaimed Alex with a mad grin.

Being through what he had, had messed up Alex's mind, not enough to drive him completely insane, just...broken to the point where he didn't care.

"So, by doing this, I'm protecting my family,"Stated Alex. "From myself"

Hatch was flickering quite violently know, his eyes closed as he tried to focus his to heal himself, to no avail. The Time Machine was sparking a lot though, neither Alec nor Hatch noticed.

"Oh?" asked the demi-shifter. "And Hatch?"

The being that was Martin Hatch didn't have time to react as Alex simply exploded outwards, form dissipating as Alex flew backwards, his body and energy hitting the black hole, though oddly, not being destroyed, his powers protecting him as the black hole tried to suck him. The two energies not being able to handle each made a hugest explosion the world would ever know, before being reversed, only this Time, no Alex.

He did it.

(?)

In the vastness of space, millions of black scaled, yellowed eyed beasts floated aimlessly were the beings who were simply called, The Entities. Most of the beings were apathetic towards each other and any life they encountered, but for a few seconds, one of the opened up a single eye and it was filled with...Hope? Before narrowing and closing it.

Contemplating.


End file.
